Tafi Tengoku
Tafi Tengoku is one of the main heroines of Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew. She's a 14-year-old Mew Mew who transferred to Japan from France. Becomes best friends with Yumi Yoru, Kabocha Tsuki and Hiko Shiro. Appearance Tafi has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. Her school uniform is a light blue fuku sailor top with white, white shirt, white thigh-highs with garters and light blue school shoes. Her café uniform is a bright pink dress with a light pink bow on it. A light pink bow on her head, bright pink and light pink lace garters on her arm and left thigh. A single bright pink thigh-high sock on her right leg and light pink slip-on shoes. As Mew Taffy, her hair becomes bright pink and eyes become light pink. Her hair goes into a single high ponytail on the right side and a low ponytail on the left side. She grows a pair of brown Amami rabbit ears and tail. Her outfit is bright pink and light pink. Personality Tafi is a kind young girl whom loves to dance and sing. She also plays games a lot and cares for her pet rabbit named Gummy. She is afraid of insects and will not go near them or touch them and she will never eat peppers. Tafi also hates to be alone in the darkness due to a traumatic event that happened in her past and is scared of sharks. Biography As a young child she grew up in France, she was even born there. When she was young, she was kidnapped and kept in total darkness, which scared her to death, after she was saved, she would never go anywhere alone or like being in darkness. People would describe her as a rabbit due to her scared personality of always running away and hiding behind someone else. Abilities As Mew Taffy, she is infused with the Amami Rabbit, so she has Amami Rabbit abilities. Her weapon is Taffy Wand, a wand in the shades of pink. Her attack is Ribbon Taffy Jōtai no chiyu, she shakes her wand around, healing anyone with any status on their character in her range. Etymology Her first name is simply the Japanese pronunciation/spelling of the word "Taffy". Her last name means "Heaven". The word Jōtai no chiyu is simply the Japanese pronunciation/spelling of the word "Status Healing". Trivia * The Amami Rabbit is a primitive, dark-furred rabbit which is only found in Amami Ōshima and Toku-no-Shima, two small islands between southern Kyūshū and Okinawa in Kagoshima Prefecture (but actually closer to Okinawa) in Japan. Often called a living fossil, the Amami rabbit is a living remnant of ancient rabbits that once lived on the Asian mainland, where they died out, remaining only on the two small Japanese islands where they live today. Gallery Mew Taffy.png|Mew Taffy Tafi's Cafe Uniform.png|Tafi's Café Uniform Tafi's School Uniform.png|Tafi's School Uniform Amami Rabbit.jpg|Amami Rabbit Pink Taffy.jpg|Pink Taffy Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew Category:Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Weapon Users: Wand